Insert Legend of Impossibly Colored Dragoness Here
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Sent into the Spyro fandom, Drake finds his appearance altered to better fit into the fandom. Can he adapt to his new form in time to defeat the evil Emerald? And can he conquer his own fanboy urges? Set during the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro series, or the original Spyro the Dragon series. (And I'd rather not own the games in between those two segments of the series. XP) My namesake is owned by me.

Insert Legend of Impossibly Colored Dragoness Here

"Okay, evil fiend, time for you to meet your demise at the hands of the Drakester. I will put a stop to your nefarious plans!" Drake tapped the buttons on the handheld video game rapidly, staring at the screen with a look of deep concentration. An explosion came from the game, followed by a depressing game over theme. The teen stared at the screen in shock for several seconds before he threw up his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Noooooooo!"

Tash and several of the other girls were in the kitchen, eating a collection of sweets they had found. They looked up at Drake's shriek of despair, expecting to find Adrian the owner of the sweets they had pilfered standing in the door, but instead found no one. They shrugged to each other and continued gorging themselves, trying to block out the sound of Drake's emotional torment.

Marcus had been relaxing in his room before the sound jolted him into awareness, causing him to drop off the side of his bed and split into Emotion Marcus and Thought Marcus as he hit the floor.

"W-hat is th-th-that?" Thought Marcus asked his other half.

"SOUNDS LIKE SOME KIND OF DEMONIC BEAST!" Emotion Marcus replied.

Thought Marcus gulped in fear. "Or m-maybe D-drake's just h-having t-trouble with h-his g-g-game?"

"MAYBE!" Emotion Marcus shoulders slumped. He much rather would have it be some kind of demonic beast…

--------------------------------------------

Emerald the purple dragoness slid through the shadows with cat-like grace. She was following Hunter, an anthromorphic cheetah, who was pursuing a group of grublins. The grublins were hideous creatures that served the Dark Master, an extremely powerful purple dragon that had begun to conquer the world.

They finally reached a room containing a large yellow crystal. Faintly visible through the yellow substance were two figures, a purple and yellow dragon and a black, red, and silver dragoness.

At a growl from the grublin in command, one of the smaller grunts stepped forward and slammed the crystal with his club, shattering the two dragons' prison. The two dragons fell to the ground as the crystal exploded outwards with a flash of light. Both were unconscious.

The commander growled again, causing a pair of grublins to bring a small golden crate forward. They were interrupted by a roar, a beautiful, emotion-rich roar. The creatures raised their weapons, shuddering in uncharacteristic fear.

Emerald leapt out of the shadows swooping at the grublins and attacking them with her claws, horns, and tail. Hunter gasped as he saw the purple dragoness. The grublins quickly fell before her and those lucky enough to survive retreated.

She snorted and turned to face Hunter, who was still crouching behind cover. The cheetah hesitated for a moment, before stepping into view.

"Greetings! I am Hunter of Avalar," the cat said formally.

"My name's Emerald," the dragoness smiled prettily. Now that Hunter had a chance to study her he noticed she had several markings on her scales resembling Cynder's and wore a golden collar with two matching anklets. "You're probably surprised to see a second purple dragon, but I can't explain right now. We need to get these two to safety before we talk.

So they did. Spyro and Cynder woke up and were hastily introduced to Emerald. Spyro gazed at the other purple dragon, awestruck. Emerald led them through the catacombs, defeating grublins left and right, before they finally encountered the Earth Golem. Emerald easily sent the creature packing with her perfect mastery of her four elemental breathes.

Once they left the catacombs and made camp in the forest, Emerald told them her story. By some fluke of fate, there were two purple dragons born in this era, instead of the usual one, but her parents, fearful that their gifted daughter would be forced to fight due to her legendary color and powers, hide her egg from the Dragon Guardians. When the Temple was attacked her parents had attempted to flee with their unhatched egg, but the apes captured them and took the egg.

The Dark Master attempted to corrupt Emerald like he had Cynder, but she was incredibly resistant to his evil powers. Frustrated, he ordered both her and her parents killed, but her parents sacrificed themselves to allow her to escape. She swore to take revenge on the Dark Master. She explained that she had learned of Spyro's existence and like Hunter had spent the last three years looking for the frozen dragon.

With that story told, they informed Spyro and Cynder about the Dark Master's actions while they had been frozen. Emerald finished by surprising everyone with the fact that Malefor was about to attack Warfang, the dragon city.

--------------------------------------------------

A plothole opened and a blue dragon dropped from it, yelling in surprise before he hit the ground tail first. He groaned and tried to reach around with his front legs to rub his aching rear. He blinked and glanced down at himself.

"Wow!" the blue and gray dragon twisted around to get a better look at himself. He was covered mostly by blue scales similar in color to his armor. His underside was gray as were his wings and horns. Trotting over to a nearby stream, he glanced down at his reflection to find that he bore a passing resemblance to Spyro, but his crest looked quite a bit different. The silver necklace normally concealed by his t-shirt in human form dangled around his long neck. The blue and silver tooth-shaped pendant that hung from it pulsed with a soft blue glow as though it approved of his change of form. A grin spread across his face. "I like this."

He spun around and tripped over his own feet, falling back into the stream with a yelp. He sputtered and rolled back to his feet. _Looks like I need some practice though…_

Drake gulped and leapt into the air, experimentally beating his new wings. He was almost amazed when they kept him airborne. Trying to suppress his enthusiasm he flew in the direction of Warfang. By this point in the story, Spyro and Cynder should have already reached the city.

------------------------------------------

The dragon city was a mess. The battle had been tough, even with Emerald and her incredible fighting abilities. She had personally finished off the Earth Golem by herself, despite Spyro's protests that it was too dangerous to face it alone.

After the fight was over, Spyro had run up to her and the two shared a quick passion-filled kiss lasting for several minutes. (Hey, for a Mary Sue that is quick.) Cynder glared from a distance. She suddenly felt as though something about Emerald seemed off, but at the same time there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to forget about it.

"Hey, guys. I hope I'm not interrupting," the trio glanced up at the voice, finding a blue and gray dragon perched on a cracked gargoyle above their heads.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked with perfect surprise.

"Call me Drake," the dragon replied. "And you're-."

He was interrupted by his perch cracking and falling out from under him. He yelped in surprise, but managed to get his wings open and glide to the ground. He sighed and turned back to the Mary Sue. "You're under arrest for taking powers explicitly for only a handful of characters without even a good explanation as well as performing actions which the heroes should have. Not to mention pairing yourself with the main character who already has a love interest!"

"Um, what?" Emerald blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Spyro added.

"You're off your rocker, blue," Cynder said.

Drake sighed in frustration. "Look I'm from the Anti-Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society. Does the name ring any bells?"

All three looked blank. Emerald stepped forward. "So you want to take me away?"

"Yes!" Drake shouted, losing his patience. The word was barely out of his mouth before a ball of green earth magic slammed into him and sent him flying back. He groaned as he slammed into a wall. He shook his head to clear it and glared at Emerald. "Dragon Spirit Technique Wardrobe Change!"

He waited for several seconds as nothing happened. He raised a paw to his neck, finding it bare. His necklace was lying several feet away, knocked off by the blast. He charged forward as Emerald spat balls of ice magic at him. Drake dodged around the first one and leapt over the second. He hit the ground with a stumble and Emerald's third shot hit his hind legs freezing them to the ground.

Drake stretched his neck forward, trying to reach his necklace. Emerald sauntered over and flicked the pendant farther out of reach with her tail. The blue dragon turned to her and opened his mouth, hoping to launch some kind of breath attack at her, but no elemental blast came. "I get the scales and the wings, but I don't get the fire breath? What a gyp!"

Emerald smiled sweetly before opening her mouth and releasing a blast of electric breath. Drake screamed as his muscles involuntarily contracted. The attack ended and the dragon dropped to the ground.

"That's enough!" Cynder exclaimed as she leapt forward and slammed into the purple dragoness. She attempted to pin her down, but Emerald wriggled free and stood to face the black dragoness. "You're no good if you're willing to torture a dragon like that!"

"He wants to lock me up," Emerald pouted. "I was only defending myself. Right, Spyro?"

The two girls turned to the purple dragon. He looked confused for a moment before nodding. "That's right."

Cynder's mouth fell open in shock, while Emerald smirked.

A rock slammed into Emerald's head. She gasped in surprise and turned to glare at Drake, who already had another piece of debris in his paw. He tossed it at her, but she ducked to the side. Cynder tackled the Sue again, but she slipped away and took to the skies. The black dragoness growled and took off after her.

Emerald spat a fireball at Cynder, but she dodged it and closed in on her. The two females slammed into each other, clawing and biting as they tumbled through the air.

"Hey, think you can get me out of this?" Drake asked Spyro, causing the dragon to take his eyes off the sky and looked at the block of ice pinning Drake's feet down. He glanced between Drake and the battling females, unsure of who to help.

Cynder growled and slashed the blade at the end of her tail across Emerald's side, leaving a deep cut.

"That's it!" Emerald's voice became dark and hollow as her purple scales faded to a shadowy black and her pupils vanished, leaving only the glowing whites of her eyes. "Now you've made me angry!"

She dived at Cynder and slammed her horns into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and sending her tumbling out of the sky to slam into the ground. She rolled onto her belly and looked up. Emerald reared her head back before releasing a beam of dark purple energy from her mouth. A purple aura of light surrounded Cynder before she released her own beam of similarly colored energy. The two blasts collided and pushed against each other for a few moments seeming even, before Emerald's beam began to push back Cynder's.

Spyro and Drake leapt forward to stand next to Cynder. Freshly melted ice water dripped down the blue dragon's legs. Spyro began to glow with purple light, while the pendant in Drake's paw pulsed with blue light and a burning sensation filled the dragon's throat. Spyro released a beam of purple energy, while Drake spat a beam of searing white energy. The two blasts collided with Emerald's body, causing her to scream and lose focus, thus Cynder's beam rapidly gained ground on hers and collided with her face. A large explosion filled the sky for a moment, before a severely bruised and bleeding Emerald fell to the ground.

"N-not fair," Emerald mumbled before falling unconscious.

Drake and Cynder gasped in pain and exhaustion for a few moments, before Cynder rounded on Spyro. "Took you long enough to decide to help!"

"Hey, it's not really his fault," Drake said as he peeled off the copyright sticker he had stuck to Spyro's side. He turned to Cynder and smiled. "So would you like to show me around?"

Cynder frowned and looked determined to stay grumpy, before she shrugged. "This is my first time in the city, too."

"Well, then we can both explore it," Drake said as he put a wing around Cynder and the two began walking away.

"Hey, what about me?" Spyro called after them.

"Don't worry; you get her at the end of the game!" Drake called back.

----------------------------------------------

Drake was back in the library and back in human form. He was currently seated in Tash's office in front of her desk. She had a copy of his report for the mission on her desk. He didn't worry about Tash frowning upon his date with Cynder, knowing that she and several other Society members (mostly female surprisingly) had indulged in short relationships with canon characters.

"So Emerald got away while you were…"

"Distracted," Drake filled in, reaching up to feel the chain of his pendant around his neck.

Tash sighed. "I guess I'm not really in a position to judge…"

"It's too bad she got away," Drake frowned. "But if I could do everything all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."


End file.
